Tudo Pode Acontecer
by Luluh Rosa
Summary: Edward namora Tanya, e sua relação com Bella não é lá das melhores. Mas uma simples viagem pode mudar tudo e fazer suas vidas sofrerem muitas reviravoltas.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente!

Bom, isso não é um capítulo, ainda, são só algumas explicações pra vocês entenderem direitinho.

Essa é a minha primeira fic, então eu não sei se está muito boa.

São todos humanos.

Os Cullen são: Edward e Alice com 15 anos e o Emmett tem 16.

Os Hale são: Rosalie com 16 e Jasper com 15 anos.

Bella é a Swan e tem 15 anos.

Eu respondo aos reviews no fim dos capítulos.

Algumas vezes me inspiro em algumas fics, então essas serão citadas.

Essa fic vai ter a segunda temporada se vocês gostarem da primeira.

A primeira temporada vai ser dividida em duas partes.

Provavelmente eu vou postar nos finais de semana.

Quando vocês lerem, por favor deixem reviews, pra eu saber se vocês estão gostando ou não e se eu vou continuar com a fic.

Bom, acho que é isso!

Beijinhos : )


	2. Chapter 2

" O Sol sempre volta a brilhar. Não importa o quão longa a noite possa ser, ele sempre volta"

Capítulo 1

Mais um dia

POV BELLA

A gente está de férias, e está fazendo um calorão, então praticamente a turma toda se encontrava na praia e pelo menos 3 vezes por semana Alice me rebocava para o shopping ou pra sua casa.

A Alice A-D-O-R-A fazer compras e festas do pijama e em todas as vezes dava um jeito de levar eu e a Rose junto. Rosalie até que gostava, mas eu... bom, até que me divertia mais sinceramente não era a minha praia, mais fazer o que? Alice será sempre Alice não é?

Hoje estava tão quente que todo mundo tinha ido pra praia, ela estava lotada, por sorte eu, Alice e Rosalie encontramos um lugar "distante" da multidão pra gente ficar.

Alice e Rosalie conversavam pra decidir o quê faríamos hoje a noite na 3ª festa do pijama da semana e eu estava deitada na toalha com o meu MP4 ouvindo "Gypsy" da Shakira e pensando na vida, mentira, eu estou me preparando mentalmente para esta noite, essas doidas inventam cada coisa.

Aí ouço a voz da Alice:

- Bella, você ta me ouvindo?

Tirando os fones do ouvido, falei:

- Estou. Por que?

- Eu te chamei umas cinco vezes. Você está nas nuvens não é!

- Não, não, apenas me distraí um pouco. O que você queria?

Respondi sentando na areia e percebi que a Rose não estava lá.

- Qual filme você quer ver hoje a noite?

- Ah, qualquer um. Quais são as suas opções?

- Eu e a Rose estamos sem nenhuma idéia.

- A gente pode ver "Harry Potter" ou "17 outra vez".

Rosalie que chegou na hora com três garrafas de água disse animada entregando as garrafas para nós:

- "17 outra vez" é aquele com o gostoso do Zac Efron? Nossa ótima idéia, pode ser esse sim!

Aí Alice disse:

- Ótimo, então está combinado, vai ser esse.

Eu estava toda molhada e pregando de suor, então me levantei, tomei um gole de água e disse:

- Gente eu vou pro mar!

- Nós também iremos. - Alice disse. Ela não desgruda um minuto.

Então fomos, eu entrei no mar e dei um mergulho, e quando voltei a superfície e olhei para o lado, vi a menos de três metros de nós, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen, o garoto mais popular do colégio e também o mais exibido, arrogante e chato, também é daqueles que fica com qualquer uma que ele encontra e acha bonita e gostosa, mais agora ele está namorando Tanya Denali ( a qual Rosalie e Alice chamavam de vaca louca) , uma garota irritante e que sempre faz as outras se sentirem menos importantes, eu digo isso pra não dizer coisas piores. E o quê eles estão fazendo? Bom, Edward está, nada a mais, nada a menos, quase engolindo a garota. Para mim isso era uma das coisas mais inadequadas de se fazer em público, mas como eu não tinha nada a ver com isso desviei os olhos e olhei pra Alice e pra Rosalie que estavam olhando pra eles com a boca aberta.

- Argh, isso é nojento, essa vaca louca é de dar nojo! - Rosalie disse e eu ri.

- Eu nem acredito que ele é meu irmão. - Alice disse, ela e Edward brigavam direto mas ele bem que merecia, e olha que quando ela resolvia implicar com alguém ou alguma coisa ela conseguia e o fazia muito bem.

Elas continuavam olhando pasmas então eu falei:

- Larguem pra lá,não vale a pena perder tempo com eles. Vamos. - elas concordaram e saímos juntas do mar.

Continua...

N/A: Oi gente , tomara que vocês tenham gostado.

Por favor deixem um review, pra eu saber se vocês gostaram ou não, e se eu continuo ou não ok!

Xoxo


	3. Ninguém merece!

**N/A: Oi flores, mil desculpas pela demora.**

**Eu estava sem tempo para digitar a fic *_*, por isso eu fiz um capítulo bem grandinho pra vocês. Espero que gostem!**

Capítulo 2

Ninguém merece !

POV BELLA

Tínhamos ido embora da praia há algum tempo e agora estávamos no shopping, eu já tinha até me acostumado com isso depois de tanto tempo convivendo com a Alice e a Rosalie, nós estávamos fazendo compras, quer dizer, mais compras para a nossa viagem ( na segunda, hoje é sexta ). Isso mesmo, viagem, para comemorar o aniversário de 16 anos de alguns amigos, principalmente Rosalie e Emmett, e também para nos divertirmos. Resolvemos juntar dinheiro durante o ano para podermos passar um mês no Havaí nas férias de verão e por sorte conseguimos uma ótima promoção.

Eu estava tão ansiosa para a viagem que até entrei na onda da Alice e da Rosalie de comprar tudo novo para levar.

Estava perdida em pensamentos, e de repente ouvi um gritinho típico de Alice, e quando vou ver estamos paradas em frente a uma loja de biquínis e Alice estava quase babando na vitrine olhando para o novo modelo.

- Eu **preciso** comprar isso! - ela disse nos olhando com aquela cara de fada dela apontando pra vitrine e entrou quase correndo na loja.

Depois de muito tempo experimentando biquínis, cada uma de nós comprou três e Alice havia comprado o seu "precioso" biquíni e fomos para a praça de alimentação conversando besteiras, tipo as roupas e maquiagem das famosas, quando Rose parou de repente e quando olhamos pra ela seus olhos brilhavam e ela olhava para uma loja de bijuterias do lado oposto ao que estávamos e é óbvio que fomos até lá. E eu devo confessar, no fundo eu até acho essas coisas bonitas, mas não pra mim.

Eu estava sentada esperando elas escolherem o que iriam querer, quando Alice vem saltitando para o meu lado e pergunta:

- Esse ou esse? - e me mostrou dois pares de brincos, para mim os dois são lindos só que como ela não ia aceitar se eu respondesse assim escolhi o que mais me chamou atenção.

- Esse daqui. - disse apontando para o brinco.

- Também acho, obrigada. - disse sorrindo.

- De nada - e depois dela se virar, voltou a me olhar e disse:

- Bells, você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada?

- Allie, eu to cansada e você sabe que eu não gosto muito dessas coisas.

- Bella, por favor, eu vou te ajudar a escolher as coisas e você não pode viajar sem nada! - e ela fez aquela cara de cachorro sem dono que não me afetava mais, e quando viu que eu não ia ceder ficou séria e disse - Isabella Marie Swan você vai vir e ponto final. - e saiu me arrastando.

- Alice, mas ...

- Nada de mas Bella - ela me interrompeu. Eu até que tentei mas como não tem sentido discutir com a Alice eu desisti.

Meia hora depois, saímos da loja com várias sacolas com pulseiras, colares e brincos e é claro que foi Alice que escolheu tudo para mim.

Estávamos na praça de alimentação, esperando os nossos pedidos ficarem prontos quando Rosalie deu um pulo, soltou um gritinho e disse:

- Nossa eu não acredito que eu esqueci de contar pra vocês! – eu estava esperando ela dizer mas como Alice é muito apressada disse:

- Contar o quê? – ela até dava pulinhos de expectativa.

- Vocês não vão acreditar!

- O quê? – perguntamos juntas.

- Vamos pra uma mesa que eu conto.

Nem tínhamos visto que os pedidos tinham ficado prontos, pegamos tudo e

fomos para uma mesa.

- Agora conta! – Alice disse, não, ela ordenou.

- O Emmett me pediu em namoro. – falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu e Alice ficamos tão empolgadas que soltamos um grito sem querer atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas para nós. Alice quase caiu da cadeira de tanto pular.

- Sério? Como que foi? - eu disse.

- Conta tudo! - Alice mandou.

- Tá, foi assim, ele me chamou pra ir a praia, já estava na hora do crepúsculo e a gente estava andando e conversando sobre qualquer coisa, quando ele parou, ficou de frente para mim e disse que eu fui a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele, que eu era muito especial e me perguntou se eu queria namorar com ele e é óbvio que eu aceitei. Fim!

Ela estava radiante, seus olhos até brilhavam.

- Ai, que fofo. - Alice disse.

- Foi fofo mesmo, seus olhos até brilham quando você fala. - eu disse.

- Sério?

- Aham.

Acabamos de comer e fomos para a casa da Alice, a gente ia dormir lá até segunda.

Rose estava tão feliz que não parava de falar nas qualidades, que pelo menos ela via no Emmett.

Chegamos em casa e só o Emm estava lá, fomos para a sala, estávamos mortas de cansaço, Rosalie e Emmett sentaram em um sofá e eu e Alice em outro. Era lindo ver os dois trocando olhares apaixonados, suspirei, era óbvio que isso nunca aconteceria comigo, tipo, olha pra mim. Bom, pelo menos eu não gosto do que vejo quando me olho no espelho.

Eles estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não estava prestando atenção, quando ouvi o Emm me chamar, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Bella você está me ouvindo?

- Hã? Desculpe me distraí. - acho que ele murmurou um " típico de Bella " mas larguei pra lá - O que foi?

- Por favor, joga vídeo game comigo? - e fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Quê? Claro que não, você sabe o quanto eu "amo" - fiz aspas no ar - jogar vídeo game. Chama a Rose ou a Alice! - ele fez um biquinho e disse:

- Belinha, por favor, a Rose ta lixando as unhas e você sabe como ela fica furiosa quando a interrompem e Alice, prefiro não comentar. Quer dizer, você se lembra da última vez: "EMMETT, você sabe que eu ODEIO jogar isso, é estressante, **principalmente** quando estou vendo uma revista de moda!" - ele disse tentando imitar a voz da Alice.

Não agüentei e comecei a rir muito, até que Alice gritou:

- Eu ouvi isso!

- Que bom. - Emm disse.

E depois de muita insistência acabei cedendo, mais pra ele calar a boca. E é óbvio que ele acabou comigo nas primeiras rodadas. Mas eu fiquei com tanta raiva das suas piadinhas que estavam começando a passar dos limites, que nas outras rodadas eu ganhei - já estava pegando o jeito da coisa - ele ficava cada vez mais bravo. Chegou uma hora que eu cansei e disse:

- Ai, Emmett chega, eu já cansei! - ele ainda olhava pra televisão e estava com tanta raiva que só faltava sair fumaça pelas narinas.

- Revanche, amanhã! - disse, e saiu com raiva, batendo a porta do quarto e se trancando lá dentro.

Me levantei rindo e fui até o quarto da Alice, onde as meninas deviam estar. Quando eu entrei, fiquei espantada, tinha roupas jogadas para todos os lados.

- Bella, eu achei que você ia ficar lá pra sempre. - Alice disse.

- Nunca te disseram que para sempre é muito tempo Alice? - falei rindo ao entrar no quarto. Ela fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

- Bells, o que ouve com o Emmett? - Rose perguntou.

- Ele perdeu no vídeo game - elas me olharam como se eu estivesse falando algum absurdo - O que foi?

- Você ta falando sério? - Alice perguntou.

- Claro que to.

- Bella, ele nunca perde no vídeo game! - Rosalie falou.

- Bom, tudo tem sua primeira vez!

- Bella, você é impossível. - Alice disse enquanto ela e Rose riam.

- Eu sei que sou. - disse rindo - Afinal, o quê está acontecendo aqui?

- Estamos arrumando as malas - Rose respondeu.

- Vocês chamam isso de arrumar? - disse apontando para as roupas jogadas.

- Bella, Bella, você ainda não aprendeu? Precisamos escolher bem as roupas. - Alice disse.

-Claro, claro.

- Ah, eu também estou escolhendo as suas roupas.

Fiquei com medo do que ela escolheria, mas como não tinha sentido discutir com ela, apenas assenti.

- Bella, coloca o CD da Ashley Tisdale que eu trouxe, por favor. - Rose pediu

- OK - coloquei o CD e Alice disse:

- Pode aumentar!

Eu fui aumentando até ela dizer pra parar.

- Alice, você não acha que está muito alto não? - quase gritei pra ela me ouvir.

- Não, ta ótimo assim.

Ashley Tisdale - Acting Out

.com/watch?v=8EhRiCw3FrM

Elas continuaram a fazer as malas, enquanto eu assistia, eu queria arrumar minha mala, mas nem palpites eu podia dar, Alice falava que eu não entendia nada disso.

Eu estava assistindo um dilema da Alice para ver qual dos dois vestidos que ela segurava era mais bonito, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta com violência e quem estava lá? Edward Cullen. Para a minha total infelicidade.

Numb - Linkin Park

.com/watch?v=GfrIipujxfQ

Ele entrou no quarto com raiva foi até o som e desligou, depois olhou para nós e para as roupas espalhadas no quarto e disse, melhor dizendo gritou:

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Alice o fuzilou com os olhos e gritou:

- EDWARD, pára de gritar AGORA, você não têm o direito de entrar no meu quarto sem bater na porta, muito menos gritar comigo e com as minhas amigas. E isso - e isso apontou para nós e para o quarto e disse sorrindo - é uma festa do pijama!

- Ah Alice, me poupe, eu faço o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser e do jeito que eu quiser. E você com essas festinhas do pijama todo dia é uÒ.

- PÁRA de falar assim! Você enche o saco garoto. - falou apontando o dedo pra ele - E, aqui, por que você não vai lá na esquina ver se eu to lá? E não precisa voltar não! - quando ele foi responder, Emmett chegou no quarto e disse:

- O quê está acontecendo aqui? Que gritaria é essa? - Edward foi responder mas Alice foi mais rápida e disse:

- É esse chato aqui estragando a festa do pijama. E Emmett não se mete no que não é da sua conta!

- Eu me meto sim, porque eu sou o mais velho e nossos pais saíram - disse com ar de superior.

- A questão é, que não dá pra fazer nada com todo esse barulho. - Edward disse.

- Ai, ta bom, ta bom, eu vou desligar! Agora os dois - apontou para o Edward e o Emmett - saiam do meu quarto agora!

- Ta, a gente já ta indo, não precisa gritar! - Edward disse e os dois saíram. Assim que eles saíram do quarto eu e Rose trocamos um olhar e começamos a rir.

- Vocês estão rindo de quê? Eu não estou achando a maior graça! - Alice disse.

Eu e Rose paramos de rir e eu disse:

- Desculpa Allie, é que você e seus irmãos brigando é tão engraçado!

- Você diz isso porque não têm irmãos, mas eu e Rosalie sabemos como é ruim!

- É isso faz sentido, talvez você tenha razão.

- É claro que sim, vamos comer alguma coisa e ir dormir! - Alice disse.

- Tudo bem. - eu e Rose respondemos juntas e assim fizemos.

Continua...

**N/A: Oi de novo! ;P**

**E aí? Gostaram?**

**Me mandem muitos REVIEWS dizendo o que acharam e façam uma autora feliz *_***

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Madeh: Que bom que você gostou. Valeu.**

**Caah: Obrigada Caah. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado.**

**: Obrigada flor, que bom que você gostou, eu acho que esse capítulo está maior que o outro. Espero que você goste.**

**Jujuh Cullen: Valeu amiga, te adoro.**

**Carol Black Cullen: Eu também acho que a fic está legal. Mais um capítulo pra você.**

**Flores, adorei todos os reviews, obrigada mesmo. Por favor, mandem mais pra eu saber o que vocês estão achando, OK!**

**Ah, mais uma coisa, o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouquinho pra sair porque eu vou viajar e não sei se vai dar tempo de digitar, mais eu vou fazer o possível. E a capa da fic está no meu perfil.**

**Beijinhos**


End file.
